


All of My Love

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: In A Good Mood Drabbles (tumblr prompt fills) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Love, First Time, M/M, True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Sam and Dean's first time together, out in the desert and under a blanket of stars.





	All of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Seems my muse has returned to me! 
> 
> This was the first drabble fill I did for a prompt meme on tumblr. I was given a song and a pairing and sometimes a scenario and wrote a drabble based off of that nvn Its been fun so far and I hope to open requests back up in the near future

Smoke from the campfire wafted over and between them like a hazy curtain. The deep indigo of the desert sky dotted by pinpricks of light covered them in a vast dome. They had packed a tent, but Sam insisted they lay out beneath the stars on an old blanket their dad had bought god knows where however many years ago. Their bottles of questionably acquired beer sat half full, warm and forgotten by the cooler. He hadn’t intended to let Sam drink, but out here? Who would know but them and a few crows?

Sam looked so small beneath him, the thought hitting Dean in the pit of his stomach as he laid his little brother out beneath him. Sam was a fragile and warm sort of pretty, bronzed and sun-kissed, hair turned to dark, golden thread by the summer sun. He still hadn’t grown into the limbs the long, dry summer had given him, still a little clumsy and so so bashful about his new height. Dean bent and kissed those sweet, Indian plum lips, already parted and begging to be kissed. 

“Promise you’ll tell me if it hurts, Sammy?” Dean asked, his eyes trained on the other, and ran a hand through the damp curls at the side of Sam’s head.

“Yeah, Dean, promise.” Sammy breathed against his lips. He canted slim, steeple-peaked hips up against his big brother. “ _Please…_ ”

He wanted to say more, Dean felt there was so much still left unsaid between them, but another part of him needed. Needed contact. Needed to know Sam’s heat just as he knew every other part of him. Needed to feel his love. He swallowed thick and pushed Sam’s threadbare shirt up and off, his denim shorts following suit. Sam, ever pliant and eager, lifted his hips to help, sighing once he laid back down.

Dean licked his lips taking in the strawberry jam sweetness that was Sam. The skin that was still fair where the sun hadn’t reached, his small waist, the arousal that was hard and pink between those still plump thighs. The glow of the fire made Sam’s already golden hue positively glow and turned the shadows of him an inky black. He leaned in and kissed along Sam’s jaw, down his neck, over a collarbone, down to an enticingly hard nipple. The sound that came out of the younger pushed all questions and doubts far, far away. 

“More, please, God Dean~!” Sam wrapped his long arms as best he could around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He was rewarded with a harsh nip to the sensitive bud. “Yes! That!” 

Dean pinched and plucked at both of Sam’s nipples until the boy was nearly in tears with need. He caught Sam’s gaze with a firm hand to his jaw, showing him exactly what he needed to do like he always had, before Dean wrapped a hand around his small cock. He gave it a few pulls and twists, aided by the copious amounts of precum pouring out. He reached into his back pocket, producing a small tube of lube and poured some onto his fingers. Gently gently, Dean swirled his fingertips over Sam’s tight entrance, dipping inside every few strokes. The first finger forced out a fresh stream of precum, Sam’s breath caught in his chest.

“Its okay, Sammy…just breathe…” Dean reassured, resuming stroking the other’s cock. His own cock ached inside his hand-me-down Levi’‘s, but he could wait. He hardly paid it any mind with Sammy laying so open and trusting before him. He worked in a second and third finger. 

Sam was beyond words, just a bundle of nerves and want. He pawed at Dean’s shirt, trying with weak arms to remove it. Dean drew back and pulled it off over his head and slid his jeans off, throwing them in the crumpled pile with Sam’s clothes. Keeping his eyes locked with Sam’s, he finally pulled his boxer briefs off. The hungry, needy look that flashed across his little brother’s face had his mouth going dry and his cheeks turning red. It was odd feeling shy around Sam. He snagged his beer and took a long pull before nestling between Sam’s thighs. 

Dean lifted one of those too long legs up onto his shoulder, encouraging the other to wrap around his hip. This was it. This was the moment that everything changed, the thing that could never be taken back or forgotten by either of them no matter how long they lived…or apart they drifted. The love he saw reflected back at him written so plainly on Sam’s face pulled hard at his heartstrings, awakening that time old melody that seemed to flow naturally between them. He pushed in slow.

It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, they knew each other’s body better than their own, it felt like sometimes. Sam’s bony heel dug into his shoulder blade, pulling Dean down on top of him. He didn’t understand how Sam could be comfortable nearly folded in half, but that hungry, sweet mouth was all over his, pleading for Dean to not pull away an inch. Sam’s whimpers turned to moans, Dean’s grunts grew louder, each of them hurtling towards the edge of their world. They were both so keyed up for it, he had known they wouldn’t last long. Dean reached between them, jerking Sam off as quickly as he could, trying to hold off as long as possible, wanting to enjoy this brief moment of bliss in their insane lives.

“I love you, Sam.” Dean husked low, mouthing at delicate collarbones. “I love you so damn much.”

Sam stilled as he came hard, his joints locking out and then turning to absolute liquid as he fell apart beneath Dean. Dean looked up just at him just as he climaxed and he swore, he had never seen anything more beautiful. He buried his face in Sam’s shoulder again, seeking his own release. He bit down hard as he came, making Sam whimper in a way that sent shivers all over his body.

“I love you too, Dean,” Sam finally managed  as Dean pulled out, his breathing stuttering as he did. He curled into Dean, both of them laid bare and broken under the night sky and tried by the fire. 

Dean knew then, or rather finally allowed himself to admit, that he would never love anyone more completely and wholly as he did Sam. How could he? No one could make Dean laugh or hurt like Sam could. No one made him feel the way Sam did. No one had ever seen Dean as Sam had and loved him all the more for it. Gazing down into those hazel kaleidoscope eyes, he wanted to give Sam all of it; his body, his mind, his soul, his heart; all of his love.


End file.
